The present invention relates to a three-point spherical mirror mount for use with laser technology. As is known in the laser art, it is extremely critical and important for any associated mirrors to be aligned in proper orientation. It is critical that the alignment be maintained with high precision because any minor deviation can seriously affect the laser beam propagation.
Numerous prior art approaches are known, most of which tend to be, in general, an alignment of a spherical housing surface with another spherical inner ring surface. When properly aligned, such prior art devices can provide suitable orientation for positioning of a mirror.
A problem with such an approach is that the two spherical surfaces to be "mated" must be machined with extremely high precision in order to provide the necessary stability. In essence, an infinite number of points must be "mated" together on the two spherical surfaces and any minor deviation can affect the overall orientation, and consequently the precision of the mirror mount. Moreover, the prior art approach with matching two spherical surfaces is difficult to achieve in an economical fashion. As indicated above, high precision is necessary and desired.